One of These Nights
by Batty Koda
Summary: Oneshot, based off Origins. She stopped in front of him and leaned against the bar, careful not to get too close to his face. She got the impression he could easily maul her.


_Liev Schreiber made a great Victor Creed. He put on the silver screen the personality and attitude I've always imagined Sabretooth having. And hopefully I can embody his frightening (and yet strangely enticing) character in my story. Rated for themes and bad words I know your mother wouldn't like._

_This takes place directly after Origins (although you can't really tell)._

_And if you can, please take a moment to review. I have an idea for another story in mind with the same characters (sequel???), but if you don't like this one than I won't post it. _

_--B.K._

_*_

One of These Nights

_The Pioneer_ was a small tavern in southern Pennsylvania near the border of Maryland. It sat along a stretch of back road just off I-83 that many people didn't know about unless they were locals. But it was surprisingly popular among the people who did know its whereabouts.

The bar had a woodsy feel to it and from the outside it just looked like a large cabin. Smoke billowed out of a short chimney and the tops of large trees could be seen behind it. Cars and trucks filled the small lot in front.

The music thumped. The people inside hustled and bustled around like chickens with their head cut off. Several men sat in a far corner playing some variation of poker and lustful couples loitered around the tables and the long bar. A few larger groups of people came in already drunk and just looking for a good time. There were several loners, too, all usual patrons, who stared into their alcohol like it was some kind of psychic guide that would show them how to make all their troubles go away.

It was just an average Friday night at _The Pioneer_.

*

Daisy watched from behind the bar with an amused smile as a rather stunning redhead ran around the other side of the bar to a pluck a visibly ill, obnoxiously drunk man from his chair. She led him outside just in time for him to throw up in the bushes next to the door. The redhead came back inside grinning.

"I think he's cut off, Marissa," Daisy called out, laughing, as the redhead made her way to another table to take a drink order. Marissa winked and gave a thumbs up.

As Marissa made her way past the door, Daisy noticed someone had come in behind her. He stood in the doorway scanning the room for a brief moment. He was analyzing the place; assessing dangers, scoping it out. Like a soldier, or an animal. Daisy watched him as he made his way to the middle of the bar and sat down. He stood out among the crowd. He had dark, short hair and equally dark eyes and he sported dated mutton chops. He wore mostly black with a long dark trench coat. He looked mean and dangerous but Daisy found that he was quite attractive within all that ruggedness. Her sister always said she had a wicked taste in men.

She quickly turned away from him and continued to dry the glass she had in her hand. She was debating on whether or not she wanted to approach him. She thought about it for a second and then realized someone like young Sam going up to him would be nothing short of a disaster.

She turned back around to find him looking right at her. She paused and, for some reason, felt like a deer in headlights. She swallowed and made her way over to him with a smile. "What can I get you?" He smelled musky. He smelled like the forest outside.

"Whiskey on the rocks." His voice was deep and a slight chill ran down Daisy's spine, but not necessarily a bad one. She quickly nodded her head, feigned a smile, and walked away. She remembered the last time she hooked up with a guy like him; she ended up bruised and bloodied and he ended up shot in the leg outside of her house.

When Daisy turned her back his eyes nearly bore a hole into the back of her head. He remained emotionless and still as he analyzed her. She was petite, standing at no more than 5'5''. She had straight, dark caramel-colored hair that was pulled into a tight ponytail. It gave her a very professional look. She wore a black, short-sleeved shirt that fit almost like a second skin and a pair of old, torn up jeans. She seemed far more conservative than the other three barmaids scrambling about. But what interested him the most were her eyes. They were a deep, swirling blue. It struck him as odd. He made note of it.

Daisy turned back to him and with a quick nod of the head she placed the glass of amber liquid on the bar in front of him and before he had a chance to pull out any money she spoke. "Hey, it's on the house."

He said nothing and gave no appreciative gesture. He just took a heavy swig of his drink and glanced up at Daisy as she backed away.

This man had ruffled her feathers a bit. Daisy didn't know what to make of him. He didn't seem obnoxious or stupid like most of the other patrons. He was dark and brooding. He seemed like he had more on his plate than everyone else. He also seemed like a rather nasty individual—someone who would kill you just as soon as look at you.

Another man sat down about six or seven seats away from Daisy's new interest. She headed over to him, thankful for the distraction. "Hey, Bill. What'll it be?"

"Just a Budweiser, Daisy." He smiled. Bill was a middle-aged man who was rather new to The Pioneer. For the past month and a half he'd been coming around he was nothing but sweet to Daisy and the other girls. He'd even bounced a few rowdy men out for them. But Bill had far too many marital problems that he loved venting about to anyone that would listen.

Daisy found herself heading back in the direction of the Dark Man she seemed so curious about. She had to if she was going to get Bill's beer. She could feel his eyes on her as she passed him, but she couldn't bring herself to look back. Daisy didn't understand why she was reacting like this. He was just a man. And she was just a woman who was very capable of handling herself. She walked back, beer in hand, still refusing to look over at him.

She set the beer down in front of Bill and smiled as he placed a few dollars on the bar. "So who's that guy sittin' down there? He don't look like he's from around here." Bill looked anxious as he peered down the bar at him.

Daisy leaned forward against the bar with her arms crossed over her chest and she looked down the bar as well. A woman had approached the Dark Man. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't know, Bill. He's never been here before."

Daisy recognized the woman standing there but didn't actually _know_ her. She'd been in the bar a few times, always leaving with a different man. Daisy heard a few times that her name was Jacklyn. But then again, she also heard her name was Kelly… and Jennifer. 'Jacklyn' looked like she belonged on the street corner.

The Dark Man didn't really seem to be paying attention to 'Jacklyn' as she talked and laughed and giggled in the seat next to him. It was when she touched his shoulder that he muttered something under his breath, baring his teeth.

Daisy saw this from over the woman's shoulder and sighed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. This… _man_ had sharp, long canines. It wasn't natural. In fact, it was ridiculously terrifying. Daisy felt her stomach flop. She suddenly knew why she felt so strange towards this Dark Man. He was a mutant.

Daisy almost smirked as 'Jacklyn' quickly got up and moved away, clearly frightened. The woman never approached him again.

Daisy was distracted from her interest as she heard a certain song begin over the speakers. She rolled her eyes as she stood up straight, knowing who was going to be squealing in delight. Radar Love by Golden Earring had started to play.

A curvy blonde suddenly burst out of the kitchen door. "I _love_ this song!" Daisy smiled as the woman danced her way to the other end of the bar to help a grinning patron.

"Betty, this is our _song_!" Marissa yelled from across the room. She was standing in front of the table with the poker players. She almost dropped the glass she had in her hand when the song began.

Betty yelled back. "I know!"

Marissa finally made her way behind the bar with Betty and Daisy after she took another drink order—just in time to sing the first chorus with Betty.

"We've got a thing that's called radar love! We've got a wave in the air! _Radar love_!" The two women began dancing with each other rather provocatively behind the bar. Almost grinding on each other. Other men nearby began taking notice.

Bill watched with dumbfounded shock. He looked to Daisy as she had resumed her earlier task of drying glasses. "Are they, ya know… le—"

"Lesbians? Yes."

"Oh, well, are they, um…" Bill was becoming uncomfortable.

"Together?" Daisy laughed. "No, not right now, actually. It's an on-again, off-again thing with them. …And right now they're off."

"Oh."

Daisy looked to the Dark Man nearby. He was looking at her and he had a slight smirk on his face. He had been listening to her. They stared at each other for a long moment. Daisy never broke eye contact as she sat the glass and towel back down.

Daisy wasn't sure if it was her own gut or the little helpful butt bump from Betty that pushed her towards him, but she found herself walking to him. She stopped in front of him and leaned against the bar, careful not to get too close to his face. She got the impression that he could easily maul her.

The music faded in Daisy's mind. All she was focusing on was this animal.

"Can I help you?" He sounded menacing and even slightly annoyed.

Daisy gulped. "Can I… see your teeth?"

The Dark Man smirked and Daisy saw one of his canines. She was intimidated and yet strangely fascinated by this… by _him_. And she found herself wondering what it would feel like if he _bit_ her with those teeth while he was grabbing her around the waist… or pulling her hair. She quickly pulled away from him when she realized what she was thinking. She can't think that. She was frightened by him.

He laughed a little, a deep, resounding laugh. "Not curious anymore?"

Daisy cocked her head. She got the feeling that he was going to play games with her. "Oh no, I'm _very_ curious." She leaned against the bar again. "What's your name? My name is Daisy, and I own this place."

He leaned in a little closer. "And what are you very curious about… Daisy?"

Daisy ignored the fact that he hadn't answered her question. She was too caught up with him being this close to her. She moved towards him a little more and lifted her eyebrows. Their faces were about eight inches apart. "_Your teeth_."

He smirked once more. "And how curious _are you_?"

She grinned back at him. She couldn't believe how bold she was being. "I'll only tell you if you tell me your name."

He paused. "Victor."

For a second she was a bit caught off guard that he gave his name that easily. She was expecting more of a fight, a game. But now he just stared at her, expecting her to tell him just how curious she really _was_.

She was curious enough to let him take her on one of the kitchen counters right then and there. That's how curious she was.

" Well, Vic—"

Daisy felt a tap on her shoulder and the world came rushing back to her. Radar Love had ended ages ago and some other late 70s song had taken its place. Daisy looked to see Marissa standing behind her. She seemed anxious. Maybe it was Victor who was making her feel that way. She kept glancing down at him.

Daisy was disappointed that her moment was broken. It was evident on her face. "What is it, Marissa?"

"Rebecca is on the phone. She says it's important."

Daisy sighed and stood up straight. "Well, I'm assuming she's probably calling off then." Daisy looked to Victor once more before walking away from behind the bar. She looked visibly upset as she headed down a nearby hallway towards the phone on the wall.

Victor watched her walk away and after she made it to the phone he stood up and headed after her.

The phone was sitting on a small ledge just below the holder. Daisy picked it up. "Hey, Rebecca. You calling off?"

"Um, yeeaah, babe. I'm sorry. Donny is really sick and there's no one here to watch him and—"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure Sam or Betty will pick up your shift tonight. I know they need the money." Daisy was very nonchalant. She stared at her nails. She wasn't really all that surprised by any of this. Rebecca was known for her endless excuses and Daisy was known for rolling her eyes and putting up with them.

"Wow, thanks, Daisy. You're a doll."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Rebecca." Daisy promptly hung up the phone. She hated being called 'babe' or 'doll' or any other ridiculous pet names. She found it almost degrading. Especially coming from Rebecca.

Daisy stood in front of the phone for a second and sighed. "That woman needs to grow up. I wish she would just quit already."

Daisy spun around and gasped loudly as she came face to face with Victor. She put her hand to her chest. "You scared the _hell_ outta me." She never even heard him coming.

Victor took a step towards her and she moved up against the wall next to the phone. He tried to look innocent. "I didn't think we were done talking yet, Daisy." The man's presence was overwhelming. He had to be about 6'2'' or 6'3''. Daisy got the feeling that he was well-built underneath all those layers of clothes.

Daisy wanted to play his game with him again. She looked up at him and smiled. "We're not, Victor. I was going to come back."

"Yeah, well, I was hoping to ask you _in private_ just how curious you are."

That's when Daisy realized they really were alone. She looked both ways down the hall and saw no one. The phone was pushed off into an unused corner of the hallway. Her heart started to race. "Why don't we go back to the bar?" Daisy tried to scoot from in front of him but he quickly put his arm up and blocked her way. Daisy was now pinned between his arm to her left and the phone to her right.

"I think we're fine here."

Daisy did a double take of his hand. She didn't notice until now that his nails were in fact sharp claws. He really was a mutant. She ignored their close proximity and the rising warmth in the pit of her stomach and she reached out to touch his nails. They were sharp and she pricked her finger on one of them. She instinctively gasped and put her finger in her mouth to suck the drop of blood that formed there. She looked up at Victor to see him staring at her mouth.

The look in his eyes made her panic for a second and she tried to move away from him again, but he only moved in closer to her. She smelled like sweet vanilla and he wondered if she tasted like that, too.

He leaned into her ear and Daisy could feel his breath on the side of her face. "Are you afraid of me?"

Daisy didn't move. "Not as much as I should be." She spoke softly.

Victor pulled his head away. He cocked it slightly to one side and gave a knowing, toothy grin. He let his canines show. He slowly nodded his head. "Not as much as you should be…"

Victor was having fun playing with her. He was truly enjoying her scent of both fear and arousal. He hadn't played with a woman like this in years. And it usually ended in violence. But this woman seemed genuinely intrigued by him. She seemed to want to touch him. Women never wanted to touch him.

"What are you going to do, Victor?" Daisy's voice was a whisper.

"Well, I have some things in mind that I think you'd like." He was fully aware that she was attracted to him and yet completely terrified of what he was capable of. He could hear her heart speed up. The sound was almost intoxicating. He was the predator and she was the prey.

"Daisy! Hey, Daisy!"

Daisy looked over Victor's shoulder and Victor turned to look as well. Marissa was jogging down the hallway towards them. She looked upset. "Listen, I'm really sorry to bother… whatever it is that you're doing here… but we have a problem." She looked Victor up and down and took a step back. He looked irritated.

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. It took a lot to fluster Marissa. And she was definitely flustered. "What's wrong?"

"Jacob is here… and he's got friends. Betty's out there arguing with him now. I think he's looking for Sammy."

Daisy gasped and nimbly moved under Victor's arm, ignoring his growl of annoyance. "And where is she now?"

"Hiding in the kitchen."

Daisy looked back at Victor one more time before she and Marissa went running back down the hall together. Daisy was annoyed that their little interlude had been interrupted for a second time in only about fifteen minutes. She quietly moved into the kitchen while Marissa joined Betty in the middle of the bar. It was obvious they weren't getting along with Jacob and his friends.

Daisy looked all around the kitchen and finally found Sam sitting on the floor near the freezer. The young brunette looked like she could burst into tears at any second. She looked up at Daisy with sad, pleading eyes.

"Is he gone yet," she whispered.

Daisy knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "No, not yet. But I'll make sure he never comes back again. You just stay in here until I come and get you."

The woman nodded and Daisy stood up. She headed to a small office connected to the kitchen and grabbed a large aluminum baseball bat. She sighed heavily as she looked at it. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to bash Jacob's skull in with it.

Daisy walked out of the kitchen and strode into the bar area, bat in hand. She stopped about ten feet away from Jacob. She was trying to keep her face emotionless but the slight twitch at the corner of her left eye told Marissa and Betty she was utterly furious. "Hello, Jacob."

Jacob looked at her and smiled. He always had a habit of wearing flannel shirts and dirty, torn up jeans, and tonight was no different. But he wasn't an unattractive man. His big blue eyes and light brown hair made many women swoon. But not Daisy. He disgusted her.

His eyes were glazed over and it was obvious he was drunk. He turned to look at his friends with a smile on his face and then turned back to Daisy. "Why, hello, Daisy. I was wonderin' when you'd come around." He continued to look to his friends and the many other people in the bar that now stopped what they were doing to watch the scene unfold.

"Jacob, look at me." Daisy motioned with her free hand for him to look her in the eyes. He still had that dreadful, drunken smirk on his face. "Jacob, _look_ at me. Are you looking?"

"How can I _not_ be lookin', sweatheart." Jacob's eyes roamed over her body as he took a swig out of a flask he pulled out of his back pocket.

Daisy pointed to the door with the bat. "Get out, Jacob. You were specifically told never to step foot in this bar again. And you were told that if you ever _did_ decide to come sniffin' around here again that we would take the law into our own hands." Daisy glanced back at Marissa and Betty.

Jacob threw his hands up in the air and took a step towards her. "Now _why_ would I leave a _great_ place like _The Pioneer_?! I'm just havin' a good ol' time here!" Daisy's knuckles turned snow white as she gripped the bat tighter. "And where's that little Sam of yours? Ain't seen her yet. She quit?" Jacob snorted out a laugh.

Daisy stormed up to him, catching him off guard as he stumbled back slightly in his drunkenness. She grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled his face close to hers. "You raped her and left her in the wilderness and she's too terrified to do anything about it. We should kill you right here, right now. You're not _welcome_ here," she whispered darkly.

Jacob grabbed her by the neck with one hand. "And what the hell you gonna do about it? Nothin'. Fuckin' nothin'." He began to slowly squeeze.

Daisy dropped the bat as both of her hands latched on to the hand around her neck. She began to cough as her face took on a flushed color.

Behind her, Marissa and Betty just stared at what was happening. Marissa had her arms crossed over her chest and Betty looked a little bored. They knew what was coming. No need to step in.

"Jacob… let… go." Daisy managed to sputter out.

Jacob laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. What was that? Let you go? No. You're the bitch who got involved in the first place."

"Jacob… let me… go."

Jacob laughed again. But his vicious guffawing stopped when he saw Daisy's eyes. The strange color in her irises began to swirl around and Jacob saw a bright blue flash across them. His hand on her neck suddenly felt very hot and he watched as the hairs on his arm began to stand up straight and small flashes of electricity danced between them.

"What the fu--"

Before Jacob could even finish the sentence he felt a jolt of electricity race up his arm. He immediately let go of Daisy, flew back and hit the ground.

Daisy stumbled back herself, rubbing her now-sore neck. She looked over at Jacob from her hunched position. "I told you to let me go, you moron."

Meanwhile, Victor had been watching the progression of this little spat with the utmost curiosity. He became especially interested when he realized Daisy was a mutant.

Betty waltzed over to Jacob and kicked him hard in the stomach. He yelled out and rolled over in pain. "That's what you get for hurting Sammy, you cocksucker!"

Betty turned around only to come face to face with the four cronies that Jacob brought along with him. They looked furious and began spitting obscenities at her. She panicked and took a step back.

"Stupid bitch…"

"Cunt…"

"…and where's your little mutant whore friend now?"

Without warning Victor stepped between the four men and the blonde. "And so what exactly are you planning to do to her?" He paused. They didn't say a word. They seemed a bit taken aback by his size. Victor smiled. "I think 'nothing' would be your safest answer here. If you don't want to die, that is."

One of the four pulled out a small switchblade and that was when all hell broke loose.

Victor bared his teeth and growled. He lunged forward and grabbed the man with the knife by the throat and literally threw him onto an occupied table nearby. He slid to the ground as the table toppled over. People stood up, scrambling.

Another one of the three left standing began to stalk towards Victor.

"_HEY_!" It was Marissa.

The scruffy man turned just in time to see a fist fly towards his face. He felt his teeth rattle as his head jerked almost ninety degrees. He stumbled back a bit, stunned.

Victor was ready to pounce on another man when Daisy walked over and picked up the bat she had dropped and pointed it at all the men. "_Get the fuck out_!" She bellowed. Victor let out a vicious snarl and all the men got up and ran for the door. "And don't you _ever_ come around here again!"

There was only one man left. It was Jacob. He was still lying on the floor in the fetal position. His right hand was singed and his stomach was in pain. He groaned. Victor walked over to him and lifted him up off the floor by the back of his collar. Jacob stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. "Please don't kill me, man! I'm sorry! Really, I am!"

Victor headed towards the door, Jacob still in his grasp. He abruptly threw the man outside onto the dirt. He knew everyone in the bar would scream bloody terror if he ripped Jacob's throat out right there, like he wanted to. And he knew that Daisy probably wouldn't sleep with him, either.

Daisy turned and looked at everyone else in the bar. She had to keep the place in order. She grinned. "Alright, people! Everyone back to drinking! Show's over!"

People looked around at each other and slowly began to talk again. Several people even walked over to pick up the fallen table. And within a few moments it felt like nothing had even happened.

Daisy stood in front of Victor and stared up at him with a beautiful smile. "Thank you for doing that. I don't think very many other people would've stepped in. Not even Bill."

Victor didn't respond. He looked around the room and noticed a few suspicious and wary glances from the patrons. "I need to leave."

His eyes finally connected with Daisy's. She looked genuinely grateful. "Ok."

As they stared at each other for a moment, another song started to play. One of These Nights by The Eagles. Daisy rolled her eyes again and looked back at Marissa and Betty behind the bar. "Did you two do this?" They both grinned and nodded.

Daisy turned back to find that Victor had walked away and was heading to the door. "Wait!"

She caught up to him after he exited the bar. "Will you come back and visit us again?"

He glanced back at her briefly and completely ignored the question. "You didn't tell me you were a mutant."

"I… don't like people to know. My bar would lose business. A lot of people aren't very fond of mutants, but you would know that."

He snorted. Yes, he did know that. "Yes."

Daisy furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Yes, I'll be back. I like the whiskey here." And yes, he would be back, but not anytime soon. She genuinely liked him and was attracted to him. That concept was rather new to him and made him feel uncomfortable.

She smiled as he walked away and disappeared around the corner.

Daisy walked back inside and caught a chorus. She swayed to the music as she made her way towards the bar. "Ooo, lonliness will blind you in between the wrong and the right. Ooo, comin' right behind you. Swear I'm gonna find you one of these nights."

She leaned up against the bar and watched Marissa and Betty. "Thanks for your help ladies." She tried to look serious.

Marissa looked at her. "What? We knew what was up. We knew what you were gonna do."

Betty shrugged. "No need to get involved in something that was better handled by you."

Daisy shook her head and walked to the kitchen. Sam was still on the ground, waiting. "Is he gone now?"

"Yeah, he's gone now and he's not coming back."

*

A few hours later the girls closed the bar down for the night. Every drunkard had left and Daisy even sent Sam home a little early. The girl was really shaken up.

Daisy headed out the back door with a large trash bag in her hand and walked over to the dumpster. As she tossed the bag inside, she felt a strong gust of wind. She turned to face the forest at the edge of the property and remained perfectly still as she scanned the woods. She got the feeling she was being watched. She smiled as she thought about who it probably was, or at least _could_ be.

"Don't forget! You gotta come back and visit me one of these nights!" Her voice then dropped to a whisper. "You still don't know just how curious I am."

Unbeknownst to her, Victor actually _was_ there and lingered just out of her sight, watching her. And he heard her.

She turned around and went back inside, singing.

"I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself. I've been searching for an angel in white. I've been waiting for a woman who's a little of both. And I can feel her but she's nowhere in sight."

Daisy dreamed of Victor Creed that night.


End file.
